Hot Chocolate and Crookshanks
by PurpleWallflower
Summary: Hermione and Ginny oneshot. Christmas time at the Weasley's. Around their 4th or 5th year


Sitting cross-legged on the overstuffed tawny couch, Hermione peered over the top of her cracked spine large brown book at Crookshanks, who was pawing the radish Christmas ornament on the Weasley tree. Soft thuds came down the steps and a flash of bright orange hair swung from around the corner. Hermione's nose retreated back into the book as she prepared for some off-kilter response from Ron. One was left only with a halo of bushy brown hair as a hint that it was in fact, the bookish girl reading there.

"Hey Hermione! Hey Crookshanks, Don't break that okay, Luna told us that radishes help one keep their senses."

Hermione placed her book into her lap, grinning at the sound of Ginny's voice

"Hello Ginny. Alright?"

"Yeah, the guys fell asleep after a couple of rounds of chess. Harry has yet to win a match against Ron, and Fred and George apparated onto the chessboard every few minutes, it drove Ron mad. Anyhow, I find that I can't ever sleep Christmas Eve. I see you're still up?" Ginny bounced onto the old couch next to Hermione, jostling her book to the floor as she did

Hermione, lifting the book from the floor replied, "Yes, well I have to agree with you on that one, but it's nice to have some company," With a smile, Hermione placed the book on the couch, and walked over to the kitchen

"Do you want hot chocolate?"

"Yes, sure!" Ginny tilted her head back to smile at Hermione before sliding off of the couch and onto the floor, pulling Crookshanks into her lap to pet the gingery cat.

"I'm a lot more comfortable around Harry. I've got to thank you for that,"

Hermione nodded in approval over the steaming cups she was stirring, "Yes, well, you're very welcome, I'm sure it would have only been a matter of time either way"

"Really?" Ginny wondered, pulling at the loose string on her flannel shorts, which were well fitted to her fit legs, muscular from hours working during Quidditch practices. She had one hand still stroking Crookshanks, who had fallen asleep beside her thigh.

Hermione walked over, handing a mug to Ginny and sitting on the floor next to Crookshanks, and both the girls set aside the chocolates to cool.

"You know things change so much Ginny. Sometimes, I just don't know where I stand with Ron. I just wonder… I wonder if,"

Hermione sniffed, wrapping her arms around herself and catching Ginny's concerned eyes. Glancing away guiltily ashamed she finished,

"It's nothing; I just don't want to waste my time"

"Hey, Hermione, my brother's not the brightest, but he'll definitely come around eventually. You are the smartest and most beautiful girl I know okay? Chin up"

Hermione's curtain of brown hair parted as her hung head lifted up and met with Ginny's unwavering eyes,

"I guess I'm being silly, I suppose, there's no reason for me to really…"

Ginny leaned closer, her eyes focused on Hermione's lips, the blanket draped over their shoulders falling to the ground.

"I-I- just think that maybe…"

"Shhh Hermione, I just want to try this"

Hermione took in a short gasp of surprised curiosity, her eyes widening as her suspicious became solid. Tilting forward, Ginny grazed Hermione's lips, unsure until Hermione reached out and cupped Ginny's face closer. Hermione hummed, pulling in closer to Ginny who was already arching towards her and running her fingers through Hermione's hair. What was once hesitant became glowing and intimate, the two girls melting into each other like molten chocolate on a skillet.

Suddenly, with a yelp, they both fell apart, crashing to the floor as Crookshanks hissed and shot out from between the two, angry at being crushed. The two girls, red cheeked and flustered, looked at each other once more bashfully, until Ginny bubbled into a fit of giggles. Still giggling they stood up, Hermione grabbing her book from off of the couch, and holding hands they pulled each other up the stairs, shaking with silent laughter. Closing the door to their bedroom that Christmas eve, the two friends left two warm cups of hot chocolate, cooling under the twinkling lights of an amicable Christmas tree.


End file.
